


FromHere On I'll Go Stag

by Babel_Fish



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, KickTheSticks - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel_Fish/pseuds/Babel_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only girl Chris ever loved was PJ in drag.  This is a little piece of fluff, PJ answers Chris's teasing him about not being confident in his sexuality by arranging a surprise, it's a one off event can Chris handle it?</p><p>Please try and listen to 'Andrew in Drag' by the Magnetic Fields if you haven't heard it already it's fabulous (there's a link in the notes), this fiction is based around it though it does differ in some respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FromHere On I'll Go Stag

Chris smiled turning over the simple embossed card in his hand for the fourth time that morning. You are invited to an evening of Music and art with Peaches Liguori and crew. Of course it had to be Peej, he thought, who on else could it possibly be, even if the surname wasn't a big enough give away.

 

PJ grinned at himself in the mirror, well this beat Wiggles the clown hands down. Sophie was a scarily talented make up artist she'd managed to make his quite masculine face look delicate and feminine without resorting to plopping a wig on his head. The size and colour of his eyes were emphasised, and he had a pretty pink flushed pout. It was stage makeup so had to be thicker than usual but still gave a flattering result even close up. The outfit she and Louis had chosen for him was sophisticated with hints of indie rather than blousy drag queen, the transformation was unnerving. Hell he'd do himself if he didn't mind telling himself so, he hoped that it all came together half as well on the night.

 

Chris would go, of course he would there was nothing except Moffat turning up on his doorstep, and begging him to be the next doctor, that would stop him going to see his friend get creative. He decided to send a reply to the invitation by the same method, ie using snail mail. He penned a quick note on his best paper, which was actually not very 'best' at all but a sheet of slightly stained, and crumpled A4 printer paper. Using a black sharpie he scrawled 'Master C Kendall is delighted to accept the proffered invitation'. Posting it on his way to see Man of Steel he couldn't help but wonder what Peej had up his sleeve. God only knew what it might be. It could be a genuinely simple evening listening to PJ's slightly flat vocals but beautiful lyrics and strumming, to … well, literally anything. An evening of him dressed up as a vixen howling a song while being chased around the stage by his crew dressed as hounds wasn't out of the question.

 

A feeling of anticipation tickled away at Chris in the days between receiving the invitation and the performance. He and Peej hadn't managed to hook up for a couple of weeks now. Things had been hectic for both of them and he missed his friend. He smiled a little sadly as the thought of KickTheStickz came to him, he really couldn't blame his viewers for all the shipping, they played up to it so hard themselves. Perhaps the shippers didn't realise how accurate they were from Chris's point of view. The relationship was unfortunately unconsumated. He and Peej spent a lot of time together off camera, and their gaming and film nights were legendary amongst their friends, the sad truth was though that PJ was straighter than a very straight thing indeed.

 

Chris often joked that he made videos instead of having sexual relations and that was more true than people realised. He hadn't had a boy or girlfriend for a while, and though he came over all horny with friends and viewers alike, making plenty of jokes laced with innuendo and outright sexuality, he didn't really have the urge or the time right now.

 

He thought it might have something to do with the fact that he was head over heels with PJ and as that was never going to happen he'd kind of shut down romantically and thrown himself into other things. He'd had the odd no strings fling but they never developed into anything. They couldn't. After he realised just how much he felt for PJ he had initially tried to focus his horny attentions primarily on girls and women. He hoped that it would be easier to have a relationship with someone he wouldn't keep comparing with PJ and find them wanting. His sexuality didn't work that way though, he never really considered gender when he fancied or liked someone. All of them got compared to Peej male or female even though he tried not to, and they all failed the comparison. He was ok with it, at least he thought he was, he wasn't the first person to want someone they couldn't have, and he would rather be PJ's friend and get to spend time with him than not have him in his life at all.

 

Chris arrived at the small hall fairly early hoping to see Peej before the performance, but Sophie headed him off at the pass. "No no no Christopher, Peej asked me to sit you at the front but he doesn't want to see you before the performance, no spoilers for Kendall he said". Chris hurumphed fairly good naturedly, blowing his fringe up so that it flopped back down into his eyes. He was a little disappointed but at least he got a good view...even if the seat was a bit small and made of what felt like an unyielding block of concrete. Hopefully he'd get to chat and hang out afterwards.

 

The little place soon filled up, it was an intimate venue and the atmosphere was almost that of a school play. The audience chatted amicably, and there was a pleasant expectant air. The lights dimmed and a fine dry ice mist wafted onto the stage shot through with changing colours as the subtle lighting at the back did it's magic. The audience naturally quieted and ukulele music started to prick the air, sweet and distinct and very PJ. A new song about gender roles and preconceptions of boy and girlhood. Where was Peej though... This was soon answered as he was lowered down from above very burlesque style even if he wasn't exactly dressed for burlesque, more like an angel descending Chris decided. The background slowly changed from a pale sky blue, to a field of sheep for some unknown reason. Unclipping himself from the harness smoothly he continued to sing, looking directly at Chris, with what seemed to be a triumphant gleam in his eye.

 

When Chris saw PJ his jaw almost hit the floor, he might have his crush on Peej locked down tight but he hadn't bargained for Peaches. He was instantly entranced, she captured his heart, in the silence between one beat and the next he was lost. These days Chris fucked he didn't fall in love not even a little bit, he was a one person man and his heart was taken. That was all forgotten when he laid eyes on Peaches, he'd have sold his soul right there and then for her. He could not believe that the person on stage having such a profound effect on his heart and his nether regions, if he was honest, was PJ in drag. All the shut off love and yearning burst out of it's cage, Peaches had found the key and he was falling all over again. The thought ran through his head, 'that's it, I'm fucked, from now on I'll have to go stag'.

 

Sophie quietly edged in and sat beside Chris "what do you think?", "You have the fingers of a magician Soph! He's beautiful!" Sophie turned to Chris glowing with pride "Do you really th..." she was stopped in her tracks by the look on Chris's face, his eyes were huge and shining, his expression soft and adoring. "Holy mother of Cas, you really fancy him Chris, it's written all over your face"

 

Chris snapped back to earth with a jolt "No I don't, don't be silly... I mean it's only Peej" … "you think he's gorgeous... you want to kiss him... you want to hug him..." Sophie taunted in a quiet sing song voice. "Shhh Soph I'm trying to listen". There was that soft mushy look on Chris's face again. "Peej has been really excited about doing this show" Sophie whispered trying not to bother other audience members. "He said you were always teasing him about not being comfortable enough about his sexuality to actually dress up as a girl". He said that you said you were a real man because, and I quote - "Becca and Sydney". Chris laughed remembering crazy Becca and the times they'd bantered together in female character just to amuse one another. He was bitchy Sydney and Peej was Jessica. He'd often dared Peej to get more into character but he wouldn't do it. So this was Peej's rebuttal of his taunt that he wasn't man enough to dress as a woman. He whisperd the bones of this little story to Sophie who grinned, her eyes on PJ and the stage she whispered back without looking at Chris "Yeah he said he was kind of making a point and this would be a one off, never to be repeated incident".

 

Chris was still a whirlwind of emotions, chatting to Sophie had done nothing to quell the lust and love that had sprung out of nowhere to pole axe him. He'd fallen like a Redwood for Peaches Liguori, he was a lost man. Now not only was PJ the only man he'd ever love, but the only girl he'd ever love was PJ in drag, and Peaches would be gone after tonight. From now on he wouldn't just be trying to control his feelings for PJ but he would pine forever more for PJ in drag. The realisation hit him like a truck and he gasped how could he live with that! "You bastard Liguori" Chris whispered under his breath.

 

Chris's internal monologue was going crazy reasoning with himself. Peej would still be here though, even though Peaches had woken the passion in him again, it was still PJ he loved just because he was bi it didn't mean he could love a man and woman at the same time, he was still a one person man. It was just that Peaches wriggled under the radar and resurrected Chris's feelings for Peej like a firestorm. Could PJ love him? Chris didn't think so, even if he could, would he dress up for him he couldn't help the mischievious thought. He was only human after all and Peaches was a babe.

 

His overwhelming thought though was that he was in love and this time he didn't think he could push it away and ignore it. Now that those feelings had been ripped back into the forefront of his mind and heart it was going to be raw and painful forever. He must have looked weird because Sophie asked "are you ok Chris? You look as if you've seen a ghost being chased by Godzilla".. "um Soph, I don't feel very well, could you apologise to Peej for me, tell him I had to leave and I'll text him soon".

 

He rose quietly and made his way quickly out of the hall leaving a slightly bemused Sophie in his wake. He stopped outside to catch his breath. His heart was pounding as if he'd run a marathon. The pulse in his neck obvious even in his reflection in the darkened window he stood facing, just a sliver of warm light showing where the blackout curtains hadn't quite met. It had become dark since he entered the hall and the trees rustled in the cold wind, which lanced his skin raising goosebumps where it pierced. Appropriate he thought because my heart has to turn to ice now, I'm in love with a fictional character my friend created... and also my friend... The whole damn package.

 

Chris must have stood there a little longer than he realised because the heavy wooden door at the back of the building squeaked open and thudded shut, a moment later a slightly shivery Peaches rounded the corner. "Where do you think you're running off to Kendall" said the apparition.

 

Chris didn't know whether to run, hide, or be a man and face Peaches. What he didn't know was that Sophie had grassed him up to Peej, she told him that Chris had looked at him as if he was a giant ice cold diet coke in a desert. Peej was up for a little fun with his friend not realising just how hard Chris had fallen, and stopped short only a few inches away from Chris's face. 'Well sweetheart don't you want a taste of peaches" he whispered seductively, giving Chris bedroom eyes times ten. Easing forward pushing him back until he was pressed against a small van parked behind him.

 

Chris gave a weak smile "Peej call your alter ego off now if you don't want to get snogged". "Well the boy's found his tongue has he" PJ murmered low and husky against Chris's neck, his lips hovering over the pulse that pounded there. Warm lips so close, cherry scented breath washing across his throat taunting him making his skin prickle and sing. Also making him prickle and sing somewhere more intimate. Chris gulped frozen in the cool green gaze like a deer in headlights.

 

"No cream for Peaches?" PJ whined mock disappointedly cocking his pretty head questioningly. His lips followed the line of Chris's jaw still not touching but the warmth of his breath dancing along Chris's jawline almost felt as if they were. His face was now just millimetres away from Chris. PJ was being all Peaches right now,body pressing closer fitted skirt riding higher exposing a silky expanse of well made stockinged thigh. Her knee spread Chris's legs and pressed firmly against the hardness there eliciting a hiss of pleasure and surprise from him.

 

"Hey come on now Peaches" Chris managed "I thought you were a good girl, you're not playing fair" he could't help but grin. "Oh I'll show you how good sugar", Peaches/Peej whispered both hands either side of Chris pinning him against the dark blue van, thigh mercilessly rubbing against him creating a blisfull friction between his legs. His lips soft and fragrant from the now mostly worn off cherry flavoured pink tinted lip balm pressed against Chris's full cool bitten ones. "Jesus Christ" Chris couldn't help but gasp as his body, mind and heart exploded in a riot of fierworks, emotions and lust, swamping him like a tidal wave his arms reflexively wrapping around 'Peaches' and pulling her in to him hard. His hands flat against the small of her back, moving now in big circles kneading the flesh beneath the clothes. Gasping into the kiss as PJ's tongue slid confidently between his lips exploring him, tongues now writhing together in a perfectly matched ballet.

 

PJ pulled back abruptly loosening himself from Chris's passionate grip. His face flushed and breathing more heavily than he'd expected it was PJ's turn to be flustered. He'd meant the Peaches thing as payback for Chris's taunts, a public display of manliness by dressing up as a girl. He kind of thought it might have managed to backfire.

 

The kiss they'd just shared hadn't just come from nowhere, they had both loved it. Did Chris really like him, Peaches or both of them? He had to admit that although the kiss was meant to tease his friend PJ suddenly couldn't bear the thought that they might never do that, and more, again.

 

The Liguori's he thought to himself prided themselves on their decisiveness and bravery so he made what he thought was a very brave decision right there and then."Christopher, darling" he purred, his face belying the uncertainty and hopefulness he couldn't help but feel despite his 'brave' genes... " You know you can have Peaches any time you want right?" Decision or not he was still surprised to realise he meant it, not only could Chris have Peaches he could have PJ too, in fact he would be devastated if he didn't want either, or just Peaches. Chris was the best thing that had ever happened to him in so many ways, and he couldn't shut off the well of emotion that Peaches had managed to free within him.

 

Chris had thought before tonight that he'd succeeded in seeing Peej just as a friend, the yearning was hardly ever allowed to creep over him any more. Yet now here he was a hard, hopeless, mess totally and utterly irrevocably in love with Peaches/Peej. PJ had given him hope and that hope was the fervent wish that PJ had meant what he had just said. Could he really have Peaches? He prayed that this meant he could have PJ too.

 

With what he hoped was a cocky smirk, replacing his earlier shell shocked expression, Chris strutted seemingly confidently towards 'Peaches' looking her up and down with exaggerated appreciation. He wanted to tease PJ back a little, "Well Peaches aren't you a naughty girl now?". He'd reached Peaches and without another word strong wiry arms enfolded her and he kissed the wonderful warm wriggling creature in his grasp. Soft pillowy lips for the second time moving in time with Peaches as if they were made for this moment. He was gratified this time to hear little excited gasps coming from the object of his affections, as hands clawed up his back, and toyed with the soft brown hair at the nape of his neck before burying themselves in the fine rich brown silky mop. Whispering Chris's name into the kiss.

 

Chris's hands pressed against the small of her back, one moving lower to cup the cheek of 'her' bottom and squeeze, which elicited a gasp and thrust of the hips into Chris. "Well Peaches" Chris spoke deep and throaty between little kisses pressed to her lips "it looks like you are well up for it my love" all Peaches/PJ could do was mumble something incoherent against Chris's lips.

 

"You know I love Peej too right?" Chris whispered into her ear. "No I didn't', I didn't even know you loved Peaches!" 'Peaches' replied, "but I think I'll be ok with a time share". Chris grinned from ear to ear, "well now that's what I like to hear you're my kind of woman Peaches Liguori, and you are mine aren't you?". "Every Saturday, the rest of the time you're PJ's", "that's fine by me sexy!" it was more than fine, Chris was on cloud nine and by the look of it so was Peaches Liguori.

 

Chris took Peaches by the hand, both of them beaming, pink and excited to have finally blown away any barriers between them. He led 'her' back to the hall to join the crew for the rest of the performance, afterwards they wouldhead for Chris's place, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic and title inspired by the song 'Andrew In Drag' (The Magnetic Fields) I thought it was particularly fitting as the main instrument used is the ukulele :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [Andrew In Drag](http://www.songlyrics.com/the-magnetic-fields/andrew-in-drag-lyrics/)
> 
>  
> 
> A pity she does not exist,  
> A shame he's not a fag,  
> The only girl I ever loved was,  
> Andrew in drag
> 
> I do not own anybody mentioned in this fiction or the notes by any name they chose to go by. This fiction is fiction.


End file.
